<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nice by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456152">Nice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Falling In Love, Hot Tub, No Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shyness, Sloppy Makeouts, Teens being teens, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:02:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Characters Liam and Alexa kiss for the first time. And it's hot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+love">my love</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We'd been in this hot tub together a million times. So why does this time feel so different? He, Liam, who I have known since I was born, who I have had a crush on since forever, whose sister is sitting across from me, sits next to me. I can tell something is wrong with him, but I want to wait until we're alone to ask what. My friends, Eva and Jaqueline, their families, my family, and Liam's family are all down by the pool. See, the hot tub we're sitting in is on the other side of the house. And the only people in here are Liam and me, sitting close together, and his sister, Katherine.</p><p>Katherine knows very well how I feel about her brother, which is why she has insisted on never leaving us alone together. She told me that when I was in seventh grade. I'm a junior now. Katherine is a freshman in college, and the reason we're all over is to celebrate her visit. Of the five families that were here at the beginning of the day, only three-and-a-half remain. The half is my family, as my brother and father left awhile ago, but my mother and sister are still here.</p><p>Katherine gives me a look. A look that, honestly, somewhat scares me. "Due to the conversation I had last night with Liam," She says, "I think that my presence here is no longer required." I'm quite shocked. I did not think this day would ever come. And even though I'd love to spend some time with the girl who has always been like my older sister, I could use some alone time with a boy I've never considered my brother. Katherine gets up, promptly, and leaves, bounding around to the pool.</p><p>"What conversation?" I ask Liam. His face goes red. I have a sneaking suspicion of what this conversation was about.</p><p>"I don't know," He says, clearly lying, "I talk to my sister a lot." Something in my mind flashes. Liam looks <em>hot</em>. Sure, I have liked him for a while, but he has never seemed <em>hot</em> to me. Here, sitting in this hot tub, both of us half-dressed, he looks hot. And I feel hot.</p><p>"Oh, come on," I say, looking him dead in the eye, "We both know that's not true." I know he can't lie to me very well. So I inch closer to him, all the while maintaining eye contact. "Liam, you can tell me anything." I put my hand on his shoulder. He gulps.</p><p>"Alexa," He starts, raising his hand to mine.</p><p>"Wait," I cut him off, "I'll go first." He looks surprised, but I know if I don't do this now I never will. I lean into him, putting my lips against his ear. "I," I whisper, trying to muster the confidence, "Like you." I drop back into the water. He looks shocked. Not exactly what I was going for.</p><p>"How so?" He asks, not looking at me. I raise my eyebrows. Would I have whispered in his ear like that to tell him I liked him as a friend? "Oh," He says, sinking so that we are the same height. "That's nice." Nice? NICE? How, after everything I just did, can he say that it was <em>nice</em>? I can't help it. I begin to feel tears well in my eyes.</p><p>"No!" He says, seeing me. "No, me too!" I look up, wondering if he meant what I think he just meant.</p><p>"What?" I say, sitting up.</p><p>"I like you, too." He says, still a bit shy. Under the water, I feel his hand touch my leg. Shit. I shudder, warmth radiating from the spot he touched. Apparently, my reaction was visible, because he smirks. He runs his hand over my thigh and up to my waist before giving me a look. "<em>Is this ok?</em>" His eyes ask me. I nod, leaning into him. His hand reaches the small of my back, pressing me against him. Finally, my lips hit his.</p><p>A rush of emotion overtakes me, ranging from "Our parents are twelve feet away!" to "Rip his pants off!" But everything is overshadowed by the feel of his mouth, opening, closing, pulling, breathing against mine. I curl my fingers on his chest, feeling a hard plane of muscle. I think my brain melts. I, for the sake of comfort, move my legs to straddle Liam, before climbing on top of his lap. It's the most wonderful feeling; I'm flying, I'm dying, I'm alive for the first time. His hands make a mess of my hair.</p><p>Liam bites my lip. I moan, and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue in against mine. I flatten my palms, sliding up and over his shoulders, into his short hair. He slides his hands down, dipping into the waistband of my swimsuit. He clearly has more experience than me.</p><p>Suddenly, I hear giggling behind me. I pray to God it's not my sister. Liam lets me go, and regretfully, I slide off him. It's not my sister. It's Jaqueline and Eva, laughing, with one of their phones pointed at us. I glare at them. Liam, on the other hand, looks horrified. I look at him, hair disheveled and lips swollen, and lose my train od thought.</p><p>He gets up, and leaves the hot tub, declaring, "I need to go take a cold shower." Eva and Jaqueline die laughing, but I grab him, whispering in his ear;</p><p>"That was nice."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first original work!! :) If anyone reads this, let me know your thoughts!!! Thanks so much!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>